


O Christmas Tree

by karukagexp



Series: All I Want For Christmas [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Can be read standalone, M/M, Makeout Sesh, no sex (in this one)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karukagexp/pseuds/karukagexp
Summary: Victor and Yuuri buy and set up their Christmas Tree.





	O Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to skip over the makeout scene, I've place ** in front of and after it so you'll know. Otherwise, it's just fluff.

It took them an hour of googling and several hours of driving before they found a place that sold Christmas trees that they could bring into their apartment. The measurements for their apartment were in Victor’s phone and they were finally wandering this field full of Evergreens in their height range.

“This one’s a bit skinny and look at that huge hole in the side!”

Victor smiled. He never knew there was so much to take into account when choosing what Yuuri called the “Perfect Christmas Tree.” They wandered from tree to tree until Yuuri stood in front of a tree, perfectly silent, analyzing its pines and looking for holes. After a moment, he turned to Victor looking as excited as, well, a kid on Christmas and asked, “I think this might be the one! What do you think?”

Victor looked at the tree with one arm across his chest and the other under his chin with his pointer finger on his lips. It looked, well, like a tree. But, for Yuuri?

“It’s perfect, dear. Let’s get it.”

They exchanged cash with the man who owned the field and he helped them attach it to the car and they drove off. Victor drove slowly and carefully to get to the apartment. It took them an extra 45 minutes in addition to the 2 hours they took to get there, but Victor wasn’t complaining. Yuuri put on his Christmas playlist and was singing at the top of his lungs. He was smiling and looked so happy every time Victor dared to glance in his direction.

“If I wasn’t driving stick, I would hold your hand.” Victor said, grasping the stick-shift harder to not be tempted.

Yuuri stopped singing and chuckled leaning towards Victor and seductively whispered, “If you weren’t driving, there would be lots of things I would do.” He pecked his neck just underneath his jaw to punctuate his point.

Victor gasped out a “Yuuri!” and quickly moved to slow the car down so as not to crash.

“Sorry. Couldn’t resist.” Yuuri said softly. Victor spared a glance in his direction and saw Yuuri staring at him with a soft smile on his face.

“What?” Victor asked with a soft smile of his own.

“I’m just so happy. I’m with the love of my life and we’re driving _our_ Christmas tree to _our_ apartment. Three years ago I wouldn’t have even dared to wish that I could ever have someone who makes me feel so special and loved.”

Victor bit his lip in an effort to stop himself from crying. “I am the lucky one. Of all the people you could have chosen to make happy, you chose me. Every day, I am reminded of how lucky I am… to have you with me.”

“Are you crying?”

“No!... Yes.” Victor refused to look at Yuuri, a bit embarrassed that he was so emotional.

“It’s ok that you’re emotional Vitya.” Victor felt Yuuri’s hand come up and wipe his eyes a bit clumsily due to the angle. Victor leant into Yuuri’s touch but then drew away to focus once more on the road.

“Aaah I’m going to kiss you so hard when we get home.”

He could practically feel Yuuri smiling, “Yeah.”

When they arrived, the first thing Victor did after turning off the car was unbuckle and practically jump Yuuri, climbing awkwardly into the passenger seat and kissing him within an inch of his life. **Victor moaned as his tongue came into contact with Yuuri’s. His hands wandered up Yuuri’s chest and into his black hair, holding him close. Meanwhile, Yuuri’s hands came around and grasped his butt-cheeks and squeezed, pulling them apart. Victor moaned, open-mouthed, into Yuuri’s mouth.

“Vitenka. You’re gorgeous like this,” Yuuri groaned.

“Yuuri… the tree,” Victor said even as he grinded down into Yuuri.

“In a minute,” Yuuri whispered and ducked his head to nip at the underside of Victor’s jaw where he kissed lightly earlier. He worried the spot with his teeth until Victor was sure he’d have a hickey there. Part of him was worried about Yakov’s lecture later, but the majority of him was happy to wear Yuuri’s mark. After a while, he felt Yuuri lick at the spot where the blooming bruise was and lean back into the car seat to look at Victor. Yuuri was blushing and kept his eyes on the spot where the hickey was. Victor leaned his head back to showcase it a bit more and felt Yuuri’s hands on him tighten.

“You like marking me, don’t you?” Victor whispered.

“You like me marking you,” Yuuri countered and Victor couldn’t disagree. He hummed and pecked Yuuri once more before reaching for the passenger door and ungracefully crawling out of the car, Yuuri close behind him, chuckling at his difficult escape from the car.

“I swear I turn into a teenager when I’m around you,” Victor said as he adjusted his dick in his pants, which was sporting a slight chub. Yuuri adjusted his coat around him, which let Victor know he wasn’t much better off.

“If it’s any consolation, so do I,” Yuuri said, sporting a bright red blush as he started to untie the tree from the top of the car.

**

Together they carried the tree into the apartment complex, into the elevator and into their apartment. Inside, there were several purchases they got off Amazon including the stand for the tree, the tree skirt, and rainbow string lights. They had three ornaments, but decided that they would collect more through the years rather than buy a bunch up front. The first was a hand-painted ornament his mother carefully packaged and sent through the mail. On it was a painted picture of the Onsen that his father made when he heard about their plans for their first Christmas living together. The second was one they found by chance while walking Makkachin in a market. On it was a picture of the Peterhof Palace and St. Petersburg in cursive below it.

(“To represent the second place we call home,” Yuuri had said. Victor hasn’t hesitated to buy it.)

The third was one they bought online of two ice skaters, engraved on Swarovski crystal with the year they met below it. Yuuri thought it was too decadent for them, but Victor insisted that they have something that commemorated both their first Christmas and their first meeting.

After they deposited the tree, they returned to the entrance way to remove their shoes before quickly returning to the tree in their living room. Yuuri showed Victor how to set up the tree in its stand and add water and food to it. They placed the skirt around the tree and together slowly strung the lights around the tree, Yuuri frantically searching for holes and making sure the lights were even. Once he was satisfied, Yuuri leant and took the ornament from Hasetsu out of its carefully packaged box and approached Victor.

“You should put this one up,” He said and placed the ornament into Victor’s open palms. Victor looked at the beautifully crafted ceramic ornament and then up at Yuuri. He recognized that this meant something.

“You are my home. It only makes sense that you put the place where I grew up on the tree.” Victor grinned so wide, his eyes crinkled. He approached the tree and took a minute to find a solid, stable branch and carefully slipped the ribbon holding the ornament onto it, keeping his hands underneath it to make sure it wouldn’t fall. When it stayed, he turned at Yuuri and smiled.

“Your turn, my Yuuri,” Victor said as he picked up the St. Petersburg ornament and placed it in Yuuri’s hands. “While I have lived here for most of my life, it was only your presence here that made this place my home. _Our_ home,” he corrected giving a shy smile to Yuuri, whose eyes were wide with wonder. Victor knew his thoughts mirrored his own: _I’m so lucky._

“This sort of feels like last year, when we got our rings,” Yuuri said as he carefully accepted the ornament and smiled up at Victor. Victor returned his sentiments with a breathless “Yeah.”

Victor watched Yuuri delicately hang the ornament on the tree, not too far from the Hasetsu ornament.

Yuuri went and got the opened the Swarovski box with the final ornament and held it in his hands for a moment before extending one hand to Victor. “Shall we do this one together?” he asked softly. 

Victor felt like his smile couldn’t get any wider. He gently padded over to him and put one arm around Yuuri’s waist and the other on the other side of the ribbon. Together they gently placed the ornament in between the other two ornaments, just in front of one of the blue lightbulbs, backlighting the ornament’s scene perfectly. Together they stepped back to take in the scene fully.

The sun had already dipped below the horizon and the only light in their apartment was from the lights on the tree. Victor hugged Yuuri from behind and they both stared silently at the tree illuminating their home. Victor felt before he heard Yuuri begin to hum something under his breath. He leaned his head a little away so he could properly hear Yuuri and realized what he was singing. Being a Christmas Carol he learned from the drive home, Victor was able to join Yuuri as they reveled in the Christmas atmosphere.

 

_O Christmas Tree, o Christmas tree,_

_How lovely are your branches._

_O Christmas Tree, o Christmas tree,_

_How lovely are your branches._

_Your boughs so green in summertime_

_Stay bravely green in wintertime_

_O Christmas Tree, o Christmas tree,_

_How lovely are your branches._

 


End file.
